stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Atut
One of the many sons of System Lord Khnum and nomarch of the planet known by the acronym P2X-012, and adored by the population of the planet as the God of the desert and miners. Apparently he is killed during the exploration of the planet by the SG1 unit, and later resurrected by Khnum himself. History Soon... Stargate Renaissance After the coming to power of Father Khnum to the rank of System Lord, Atut remained confined as a nomarch on the mining planet known by the acronym P2X-012, continuing his role as administrator and nomarca of his father. In 2007 the arrival of a Tau'rì team, forced him because of the few jaffas in his wake, to request assistance from Khnum himself, due to a rebellion in one of the mineral deposits. While struggling strenuously, Atut was eventually murdered by his own jaffas, delivering the planet to total anarchy. Only the arrival of Khnum allowed the goa'uld to return to life and restore order in the military fields. After this episode, the goa'uld swore to take revenge for the offense immediately, subduing the population harder and sending a bomb to the same tau'rì. Unfortunately the iris that protected the stargate of the tau'rì held the explosion of the device, avoiding an uncontrolled deflagration and catalyzed by the same Stargate. The rebellion of the servants .]]For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Nacara rebellion In the years following the conspiracy operated by the nomarch's, Atut remained confined to the planet Nacara continuing his work as governor and absolute monarch, but the conditions of the planet became for some years particularly hard for the slave population. A popular uprising resulted in an open rebellion in which the pyramid of the Gods was set on fire, when the umpteenth blood sacrifice imposed by the goa'uld gave no benefit to the population. Pierced by a spear, Atut's body was recovered from the jaffa and transported aboard the ha'tak where the sarcophagus of the goa'uld was located. Resurrected in extremis, Atut swore to take revenge on the rebels, defeating them and capturing them. As a warning for future rebellions, the rebel leaders were hanged, gutted and quartered, and the remains thrown into the volcanic lakes. After this particularly ferocious repression, Atut became known as the God of evil and torture, lord of suffering. Personality Atut 's character is hard to describe. He is a cruel system lord who does not shrink from genocide. But he seems to be holding back from his own people, which has intensified especially after the fight against the Tau'rì. He rarely gains trust in strangers and relies only on very few people loyal to him against the Tau'rì.Other peoples do not interest him, because he sees himself as god and gods are addressed. From his father he inherited the honor, he never breaks one of his promises. He owes his temperament to his mother and shows himself by having entire towns executed when his Jaffa conquerors face major losses. But in the face of this cruelty, he seems to have changed since his imprisonment, the withdrawal from the sarcophagus seems to have given him new characteristics. Which, that is unknown. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords